I believe in you
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [AmonxRobin] Después del desastre de la fábrica. Quizás, lo nunca vimos en WHR xD.


**Título: **I believe in you  
**Disclaimer:** Witch Hunter Robin pertenece a... ¿Sunrise? Oo. En cualquier caso, no a mí. De ser así, ya tendríamos OVA y segunda temporada ¬¬.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 26.  
**Notas:** Premisa sencilla, escribir algo sobre Amon y Robin, después del inconcluso final de la serie. No tiene gran profundidad, pero en su momento (hace dos años) me dejo satisfecha. Trate de arreglarlo para esta ocasión. RobinxAmon. Oneshot.

* * *

Dolía. 

Con cada nueva exhalación sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Estaba seguro de que había alguna costilla rota... o al menos algo lastimada.

Sí, él había protegido a Robin mientras La Fábrica se derrumbaba a su alrededor, era lógico que se hubiera lastimado de esa manera.

Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, no quería terminar en un hospital. Por lo menos Robin se encontraba casi intacta, unos cuantos golpes ligeros y arañazos... sólo eso.

— Amon... ¿estás bien?

Prefirió no responder, o más bien, dudaba poder responder... le seguía doliendo el pecho. Sintió que Robin se acostaba a su lado y tomaba uno de sus brazos para recargarse, debía tener sueño.

Él también se sentía cansado...

— _Grazie._

— ¿Mmmm?

Robin subió y se acerco a su oído.

— Por protegerme...

Fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero Amon sintió que el dolor se desvanecía, y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. "_Solo te agradece tu protección_" Se regañó a sí mismo. "_No es algo fuera de lo común_".

Pero Robin nunca se había acercado tanto... Nunca había sentido su respiración en su mejilla... ni su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, algo muy raro en él... demasiado raro. Y sin embargo, se sentía cómodo... no quería que ella se alejara...

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
_

Robin no sabia explicar su absurdo comportamiento... estaba actuando sin pensar. Sabía que Amon estaba lastimado por su culpa... la había protegido. Y quería agradecerle... ¿cómo?. Ya se lo había dicho... pero su conciencia aún no estaba tranquila.

Estaban tan cerca... como aquella vez.. cuando la ayudó a escapar y la envió al cuidado de Nagira. Estaba casi segura de haber visto en los ojos de Amon una preocupación muy profunda en aquella ocasión.

Y también estaba el hecho de que... Amon casi la había besado. No le había tocado el tema... ¿esta era la oportunidad adecuada?

— Amon...

— ¿Sí?

Ahora o nunca.

— Pues... - No sabia como planteárselo... era bastante difícil, después de todo, Amon nunca había accedido a contarle cosas personales. Pero, ella también estaba involucrada. - ... ¿ibas a besarme?

_  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

¡Maldición!

Apenas había recuperado fuerzas para poder contestarle adecuadamente y ahora... ella saca ese tema. Y lo peor era que no sabia que contestar.

¿Que sentía por Robin Sena?

Era algo más que simple compañerismo, era algo mucho más profundo y complicado.

¿Se había enamorado de Robin Sena?

Tal vez... aun cuando fuera una bruja... él no podía verla como una. Aun con la diferencia de edad, Robin podía comportarse madura en cualquier momento y circunstancia difícil. Ella era inteligente, hermosa, encantadora, confiable...

Desvió un poco su mirada para poder observarla. Allí, en la penumbra del cuarto, su cabello se distinguía perfectamente debido a su color rubio cobrizo. Y sus ojos esmeraldas lo observaban atentamente... estaba esperando su respuesta.

— Tal vez...

No se le había ocurrido algo mejor que decir... ¡esa situación era totalmente ridícula!. Pudo haber evadido la pregunta, como en otras ocasiones... pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

— Entonces... ¿te gusto?

Ese era un golpe bajo... ¿Que había hecho él para merecerlo!

No le agradaba hablar de sus sentimientos... ni de su pasado... eran asuntos personales, íntimos. Suspiro, esperando que se producirá un milagro y Robin olvidara esa absurda conversación. Pero no hubo tal milagro...

— ¿Por qué debería contestar a esa pregunta?

Mejor la evadía... era más cómodo.

Robin no respondió. Seguramente no tenía ninguna buena contestación.

— Tú a mí sí me gustas... pero entiendo si no sientes lo mismo... después de todo, soy solo una niña para ti... y una bruja.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

— No digas tonterías, no te considero ni una bruja... ni una niña.

El dolor había disminuido, podía hablar mejor y sin tanto esfuerzo. Robin se ha levantado un poco para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Amon?... Yo soy una bruja.

— Yo no te puedo ver como una...

Sintió la mirada de Robin explorando la suya... la debía de estar confundiendo, el también estaba confundido.

— ¿No puedes?

— No.

_  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
_

No estas mintiendo... lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Pero me confundes Amon¿por qué no puedes verme como una bruja?.

Me miras intensamente, normalmente no lo haces... y menos cuando estamos frente a frente. Siento como una de tus manos acaricia mi mejilla, siento más allá de eso... hay algo más Amon.

Dímelo... yo te amo... pero no sé como decírtelo sin arriesgarme a perderte.

¿Y si tú no sientes igual?

¿Y si tú quieres a alguien más?

Te acercas más a mi, es difícil creerlo, ya que estamos muy juntos. Además, tu no sueles comportarte así.

— ¿Por qué?

No me contestas, solo unes tus labios a los míos.

_  
So many things inside that are just like  
you are taking over me  
_

No estaba razonando... o simplemente, se estaba dejando llevar.

Sí, la iba a besar en aquella ocasión.

Sí, la estaba besando ahora mismo... y lo estaba disfrutando.

Abrazo su cintura... No la iba a dejar ir... no esta vez...

Era difícil aceptar que se había enamorado de Robin Sena sin darse cuenta... era ilógico, pero no podía hacer nada ya. Giró sobre sí mismo, dejando a Robin sobre la cama... ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Comenzó a separar un poco más sus labios... era exquisita, moderadamente dulce.

Se ladeó un poco para permitir un mejor acceso. Inconscientemente, había convertido su primer beso en uno demasiado apasionado... pero no podía contenerse, la quería demasiado.

El oxígeno se estaba acabando... sin quererlo realmente, rompió el beso. Pero no se separó de ella.

Robin había adquirido un ligero color carmesí... y sus labios obviamente estaban rojos. Era una verdadera tentación para Amon.

— Amon, yo...

— Ya lo dijiste, te gusto

— Si, pero... realmente...

Tenía que decírselo.

— Te amo...

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
_

Esas ultimas palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de Robin cuando Amon comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Robin se dejo llevar... nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad.

Lo amaba... y el la amaba. Todo era perfecto.

_  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

Abrió los párpados lentamente... una luz clara lo iluminaba todo. Había amanecido. Poco a poco su memoria comenzó a funcionar. Recordaba claramente haber besado a Robin, haberle confesado sus sentimientos... y dejarse llevar. Había dormido con ella.

Ahora la estaba abrazando. Podía sentir la respiración de su Robin en su cuello... sus brazos descansando en su pecho... y una de las piernas de la chica levantada hasta su cintura. No se podía levantar... a menos que la despertara. Pero no quería hacerlo.

— Mmmm... Amon...

Robin comenzó a abrir sus ojos... despacio, para acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente.

— Duerme un rato más...

— ¿No te vas a ir?

— No creo... no me dejas.

La rubia lo miro confundida durante varios segundos... después, comprendió que estaba aferrada a su cintura.

— _G-gomen nasai_...

Bajó su pierna... se sonrojó débilmente¿cómo podía haber hecho _eso_?

— No te preocupes.

Robin se aferró a su cuello nuevamente, colocándose sobre él.

En toda la noche no había podido decir lo que sentía... aunque sí lo había demostrado. Pero quería decírselo, como él había hecho.

— Amon, yo...

Era difícil... ¿Él lo había sentido igual¿había sentido ese mismo nudo en la garganta¿la misma aceleración del corazón?.

— Creo en ti, Robin.

"_Y yo en ti, te amo_" Se le habían ido las fuerzas, la voz... no podía... no sabía como decirlo... ¿Y si todo era un sueño?... No le sorprendería que así fuera. Pero, si era un sueño¿por qué había sentido con tanta intensidad sus besos y caricias durante la noche?.

"_No es un sueño, tú puedes_".

Robin respiró profundamente... era el momento preciso.

— Yo... también creo en ti... Yo te amo, Amon...

**(( Owari ))**

* * *

**Cassiel's Note:** Otro fanfic que rescato de las profundidades de mi computadora; no es la gran cosa, pero creo que merece estar aquí. Vamos, he leído cosas muuucho peores ¬¬... Además, después de este y otro intento, jamás volví a escribir de Robin y Amon. Justo ahora me siento nostálgica... quizás, algún día, mi musa regrese y logre hacer algo mejor. Ellos lo merecen. 

**PD.** Los lyrics son de _Taking Over Me_, no conozco la razón exacta... pero la combinación de Evanescence y WHR siempre se me antojo deliciosa. Ahora ya no, porque he dejado de escuchar a la _srita._ Lee hace un buen tiempo. No es que haya perdido su toque, es que yo ya perdí el inmenso gusto por ese tipo de música... cosas que van y vienen.


End file.
